Clarissa Kallos
Yep, here's a little star for you! Clarissa Kallos, the daughter of Calliope, the goddess of poetry, dancing and music (and the eldest of the Muses) from Greek Mythology is one girl who just wants to fit in. Inroduced in 2019 and an all around character, nightmares of not being accepted by the world is very common to Clarissa, and is insecure due to her fears. Siding with the Neutrals due to not wanting to get heated up over a simple thing, Clarissa wishes she had a friend to check her back. Character Personality Clarissa is the definition of a shy girl. She doesn't talk to anyone who isn't her family, and when she does meet someone, she's always squeaking in fear of ruining the talk she's having with someone. Normally, she always either nods and mutters under her breath, sometimes missing out on the conversation because she's daydreaming. A true introvert indeed. Her past has led Clarissa to be insanely insecure about making friends, and fears that people are just watching. Sometimes, she has a tendency to look her past her head, and has the natural instinct that people are whispering behind her back, feeling that society hates everyone. While not pessimistic, sometimes Clarissa cries herself to sleep, due to the pain she experienced as a young child. Truly scared, she doesn't even want to use her powers despite knowing she can do literally whatever she wants. In most situations, Clarissa doesn't know how to react, always thinking one day is her last with the chaos going around the school. She has a desire to grow up, and really does not want to be younger so she doesn't go through the pain, but would rather speed up time to teacher her family to fix the mistakes she made. However, she can't help to see others in her old situation. Clarissa is empathetic, easily understanding people's problems because she believes she's had them all. Her soft nature can make her relate to everyone, and can soothe everyone. A forgiving soul, Clarissa isn't one to by stand, but watch what happens and comfort one. A true friend. Appearance Despite her sad nature, Clarissa is really a beautiful girl. Her age makes her taller then others, slim body walking as though she is a model. Her dark chocolate brown eyes contrast with her peachy skin, which are filled with a desire to fit in, bright pink lips one of the only bits that shine. Little tiny toes and fingers are a feature of Clarissa's, but is often hiding by her brown hair, always with long bangs and in a plait. Interests and Hobbies TBA Abilities Powers *'Voice Entrancing:' With a little tune coming from her mystical mouth, people around a 50 foot radius are hypnotized to do her bidding, ending the trance with a snap. A rare occasion this power is used due to probably getting even more hurt when she finds out they've been used, Clarissa only uses it in dire cases. *'Dance Comfort:' A little twirl of her body can make even those angry feel calm and happy. A empathetic person who uses it when unsure of what to do, Clarissa has too make sure she doesn't dance to avoid it. *'Healing:' A power uses when also dancing, Clarissa is able to heal any injury that's on the outside. Sometimes, if Clarissa concentrates, she can even stop death, but will faint and be unconscious for at least a day. Skillset *'Dance:' Sharing the great dancing skills of her mother once was known for, Clarissa can dance really well. However, this triggers her magical powers, so Clarissa is pretty wary of the art of moving your feet and waving your arms in a mystical manner. *'Musical Harps:' Like the other Muses, Calliope was skilled with the harp, and of course, Clarissa shares that gene. She's skilled with tuning a tune, and makes a very wonderful sound that makes people gasp in awe a lot of the time. *'Multilingual:' Clarissa speaks multiple languages, particularly English and Greek, and is currently using translating sites to figure out Rome, for no other sake other then to distract her time. Mythology How Does The Myth Go? The eldest and most distinguished of the MUSES, she has a beautiful voice which inspires brilliance in debate and makes even the wimpiest poetry resound with epic meaning. Why she should give her name to a cheesy fairground organ is beyond us. The lover of APOLLO, she gave birth to his sons ORPHEUS and LINUS. She also took a shine to heroic ACHILLES, but contented herself with teaching him rowdy drinking songs. How Does Clarissa Go Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Clarissa's past of a main bullying victim as a young made her insecure about going to school, and even worse when the Royal and Rebel Argument begins. Because of her past and insecurities, Clarissa avoids the argument by being a neutral. Relationships Family Calliope Clarissa loves the connection she has with her mother, and wishes to make her proud by following her destiny. However, keeping to herself about Clarissa's bullying attacks lead to Clarissa not telling Calliope her secrets, making their relationship seem slightly off and untrusting. Polyhymnia Odd. That's it. Oh, no? Ok then, let's hear it. Clarissa has never had the chance to talk to Polyhymnia, creeped out by the miserable harp tunes she makes, and always avoids her during meetings. Being the aunt of a not talking Muse certainly does not have it's advantages. Jacob Hymnos Clarissa. Loves. Her. Cousin. Despite staying away from the moments Jacob is an oblivious idiot, Clarissa is loyal to her cousin and is willing to die for him, who was the only one comforting her in the years of bullying she had as a child. They love each other, and are always by each other's side. Apollo Clarissa really doesn't have an opinion on her dad, and says he already has too much kids to take care of. Not she matters that much, anyway. Friends Give Clarissa some friends. She needs 'em. Pet Eutuxia During the Mythology Dragon Games, Clarissa somehow came to bond with one of the corrupted dragons made by Faybelle's magic. Despite her fears of animals, Clarissa grew close to the dragon, and no one (not even Jacob) knows how she bonded with something so evil. Clarissa decided to give it the name Eutuxia, which means 'Happiness' in Greek. Romance OPEN! Outfits Signature- Neutrals TBA Class Schedule Period One: Epics 101 Period Two: Accent Arts Period Three: Psyches and Psychiatry Period Four: Alchemy Lunch Period Five: Muse-ic Period Six: Mythology Quotes Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Itchy's Content